A fresh start
by PrinsessofEmerald
Summary: Hermione becomes pregnant and her friend's aren't exactly receptive in fact its quite the opposite. What is a girl to do when her whole worlds been flipped upside down. She gets a fresh start and an unlikely new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione couldn't believe it the stick was positive…what was she going to do…Ron…Ginny they were both going to hate her…and Harry… What would he say he was after all the father…?

Hermione could barely even remember that night they had gotten so drunk… why had they gotten so drunk. She knew why they had Ginny had broken up with Harry once again this time because she was visiting her brother in Romania over the summer and she wanted to see what was out there…Poor Harry he had been devastated. she hadn't been having the best week herself it was the last week of the last term she would ever have at Hogwarts school and she was going to miss it so much it had been her life for so long…her other issue was Ron he had kissed her during the final battle and she was so excited to finally date him but he told her he needed time and then he went out on a date with Lavender. She had needed a drink so she and Harry had gone to the room of requirements. The room provided them with ample liquor and soon they were to drunk to walk so they decided to lie on the bed the room had also knowingly provided they had almost passed out when Harry started making out with her… She was rejected by Ron but Harry he obviously found her attractive… so she decided why not…and that was the last she remembered. She wouldn't have even known they slept together if they hadn't woken up naked.

Now here it was two months later. Ginny had come back and apologized profusely to Harry and of course he took her back. Ron had recently broken up with Lavender so Hermione had been making some ground between her and him but what about now they hadn't even started dating yet just talking about it and now she was going to have to drop a bombshell. She couldn't believe how careless she had been. She was the smartest witch of her year and now she was pregnant…

Everyone was in a chipper mood when she got to the burrow. She was sad she was about to ruin it. "HERMIONE! I've missed you so much I have so much to tell you!" yelled Ginny in excitement Hugging Hermione tight. Hermione tried not to stiffen but she couldn't help it she was about to hurt all of her friends and she felt awful but they had been threw worse they could get threw this to. Ginny looked at her concerned "are you ok? Are you hurt or something?" Just then Harry and Ron came downstairs "hey Hermione" they said in unison "what's up?" said Harry looking at Ginny "I was just finding out silly" she said playfully and then looked at Hermione pointedly "I'm fine I just have something I need to talk to you all about can we go upstairs?" "We were just about to go play Quidditch outside can we do it outside?" asked Ron "yes that's fine" Hermione decided.

Outside the sun was bright and it was beautiful but Hermione couldn't enjoy it she had something she had to tell them and she needed to do it. Ginny and Ron got a head start and already had there brooms up ahead. Harry walking beside her said "what's going on Hermione?" and Hermione sighed, "Harry do you remember that night two months ago just before school let out?" "You know I barley remember anything from that night Hermione and I thought we decided we were never going to talk about it to protect Ginny and Ron" Harry replied "Harry…" she said with a strained voice "I can't not talk about it… I took a test, I'm pregnant…" she revealed sadly "WHAT!" Harry screamed catching Ron and Ginny's attention.

Ginny ran over to Harry "Harry what's wrong?" Harry put his head in his hands "I'm so so sorry Ginny…Please forgive me" he was crying Ginny looked at Harry stunned and wrapped him in her arms. "Harry everything is fine what could you have possibly done in 1 week" Ginny asked but Harry just kept crying she looked at Hermione "What have you done to him" Ginny asked angrily "What did you say?" she demanded "I'm pregnant" Hermione said barley above a whisper "What ?" Ginny asked now confused "we didn't want you, either of you to ever find out…it happed one time we were really drunk…and you were broken up Ron was with Lavender it never happened again and it never will I promise Ginny" realization crossed her face and then it went red " WHAT! Are you trying to tell me your pregnant with my boyfriends baby?!" Hermione turned trying to catch Ron's Gaze but he refused to look at her his face red with anger like his sisters. "Please" Hermione Begged "it was an accident a mistake ""An ACCIDENT?! You slept with my boyfriend Hermione! How could you!" Ginny wailed. "I'm so sorry Ginny it didn't mean anything it will never happen again!" "Damn right it won't! GET OUT!" Ginny screamed "Ginny please" Hermione tried "No Hermione" finally Ron spoke you could see he was barley containing his anger, "I think you should go" "Ron we can make this work we can all still be friends" Hermione begged "No I don't think we can Hermione" Ginny said her name with s such contempt while glaring at Her "But Harry what are we going to do abut the baby?" Harry was now sniffling as he looked to Ginny for the answer "It's either me or her and your bastard Harry. I won't have her around here. I will not allow myself to be in a situating where I have to worry about you fucking her again…so choose Harry me or her?" Hermione had known Ginny felt a bit jealous of hers and Harry's friendship but she hadn't realized it was this bad. Harry looked at Ginny then Hermione and then Ginny again "Ginny I love you. I could never choose anyone else. I want you and our future together….I'm sorry Hermione you need to leave and please for me and Ginny don't come back." stunned Hermione asks "How can you all be so cruel we have been friends for years. I didn't ask for this! How can you abandon your unborn baby Harry?" Ron looked up an idea in his eyes "Get rid of it. If you do over time we can fix this we can slowly become friends again. Ginny will trust you with time." Harry nods agreeing "Like you said Hermione you didn't ask for this neither did I. we aren't ready to be parents we have careers to start. This will ruin your life" Harry explains… Horrified Hermione looks at the three of them she never thought this was how things would go she was so mad where had her friends gone and who were these people. "I don't know who you are right now any of you! Thank you you've all made my choice so much easier. We don't need you Harry. We don't need any of you! How could you ever suggest I abort my baby you heartless pieces of Shit! "and with a pop she was gone

Hermione collapsed in her flat crying what was she going to do now. She was all alone. Even her parents after she replaced there memories had moved from Australia to America they had said they needed a fresh start….wait Hermione thought That's what we need a fresh start. She called her parents and discussed moving there. They were excited but very confused. "Why?" they had asked and she explained that it wasn't something they should talk about on the phone and she would tell them as soon as she got there next week.

With that settled Hermione still had to sell her flat and pack everything.

The week went by much faster than she thought and she already had 3 people interested in her flat. She was ready to start over… one last look around her flat and she apparated to her parent's house in South Carolina.

 **Authors note: I don't own Harry Potter or any other Characters Sadly. This is my Fic so plese be kind.. I know my Grammar is sometimes not the best if you see something please tell me. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. The Beach

**Chapter two**

 **The beach**

When she got there she was bombarded with hugs and we miss you's, but it wasn't long before they asked for her explanation. She sat down and told them everything all the while hoping they weren't disappointed in her. She slowly looked up when she was done and was surprised at the anger in her fathers face. "That shit head, I should have rang his neck the first time I met him. I should have rang both their necks. I should go there right now and give them all a piece of my mind" he started to walk to the door when his wife stopped him "Richard, Hermione needs us here right now" he gives in and turns to Hermione "We will help you in any way we can. We love you and we support you" Hermione hugged her dad, happy she wasn't alone anymore.

Hermione had settled in nicely to her new life. She had a great job teaching at a wearing prep school. She was living in a beautiful two bedroom that would be more than enough for her and the baby. She was settled and now impatiently waiting for her baby to arrive, she was past due and miserable. That night she woke in the middle of the night to pain and wetness, her water had broken and she needed to go to the doctor immediately. She called her mom who was over in no time and they went to have the baby… The second Hermione saw her beautiful baby boy she cried tears of happiness she was overwhelmed with so much love. She realized then she had never loved Ron that couldn't even compare to what she felt for her son. He was perfect.

Hermione struggled with whether she should tell Harry the baby was here or not, but in the end she decided not to. He knew he had a baby even if he didn't know the gender. She couldn't however stop her father from mailing him to stay away from his grandson. Harry mailed Hermione to say he wishes things could have been different but she chose wrong and he loved Ginny he wasn't going to lose her for a baby, so to please keep her family away including HER son because he did not have one.

A few months later Octavius was zooming around, crawling everywhere. She couldn't be happier if she tried. Her son was the light of her life and watching him grow gave her a delight that she could get nowhere else. Not even school which she loved so much…she always fell in love with her students it was to sad she only got them a year before they moved on to the "big kids school".

Soon O, as she had started calling Octavius, was walking, and then running, and nothing could stop him. His first birthday came fast and passed with a huge celebration with her parents. When the summer came Hermione sure did miss work and her students but she was excited to spend the whole summer with O.

Today they were going to the beach. Hermione had packed a beach bag the night before and O was dressed in the cutest little trunks. She chose to wear a black halter one piece with a few slits in the sides. As she stepped foot on the beach she could see a lot of people had the same idea to cool off today but she spotted a small open spot to the left. She carried O over and sat him down so she could spread out there blanket then sat down and played with him in the sand. It wasn't long before a small boy who looked about two wandered over. His hair was dark and his skin already had a tan "his family must come to the beach often" Hermione thought. "Hello what's your name sweetie?" she asked. The boy looked at her and smiled "Prometheus" he beamed obviously proud he could say it. "Well Prometheus where might I find your parents?"

Just as she finished asking a brunette man appeared out of nowhere and scooped the child up, "Now Prometheus what have I told you about running off?" that voice…I couldn't quite place it. "Not to" Prometheus said coyly. "Exactly, now tell the nice lady you're sorry for intruding." they both turned enough for Hermione to see the man's face… "ZABINI?!" she asked surprised "What are you doing here?" Blaise smiled at her astonishment "Aww Granger. How lovely to see you again, is this where you've taken yourself to? Everyone wondered where the famously smart witch had disappeared to. As to your question, we are on vacation." "You have a son Blaise?" "As do you by the looks of it" he said motioning to O. "How old is he?" Hermione asked "Two" said Blaise simply "That would mean…" Blaise cut her off "He was born when I was still in Hogwarts, yes." "I didn't realize…" "No one did unless I wanted them to know." "Who's his mom?" Blaise looked around as if expecting someone to pop up then pointed a little way down the beach "The beautiful Astoria Greengrass" Hermione followed his finger and saw the beautiful blond woman, she was getting ice cream over at the food stand. She hadn't changed much except that her hair was longer, she was taller, and her face was more mature. "I take it you two are still together. You're both so lucky to have such a charming son. Doesn't she have one more year of school left?" she said smiling. "Yes it was difficult especially when we were still at school. Astoria graduated early last year. Doubled her work load but she did it. I was so proud of her. She is my everything, besides our son that is. I couldn't let her get away." "Smart man" She was so jealous she wished her situation had been less complicated she wished O had a dad but they didn't need those awful people. O deserved a dad who wanted him, like Blaise obviously wanted his son.

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." said Astoria smiling brightly. She had five ice cream cones with her on a tray. Two had rainbow sprinkles on them she handed those to the little ones and asked Hermione if she would like one. "Oh yes! This hot day will be the death of me." The situation was rather confusing to her. These people who she never interacted with in Hogwarts were treating her kind and like a normal human being. "I'm sorry but don't you both hate me?" Astoria looked at Hermione with surprise. "Of course not." she said "We were raised to believe one thing Hermione, please understand we never actually hated you, we didn't see you as our equal." "Now before you get mad" Blaise said seeing Hermione had become upset. "We don't feel that way anymore. Obviously you were top of our class. You are very smart and exemplary at magic. We were immature and ignorant. We were children. The war showed us that. Slytherins aren't all bad some were just misguided. We are sorry for the treatment you endured." "Yes we are extremely sorry." added Astoria looking a little sad. "I forgive you. My house didn't exactly leave yours alone either. We were all children and I suppose everyone deserves a second chance." "Well now that that's settled, who is this enchanting young man?" Astoria said looking at O. Hermione smiled brightly. She loved talking about her son. "His name is Octavius but I call him O." "What a handsome name." Astoria said smiling at O.

Blaise began entertaining the children so the ladies could talk. They were building a sand castle that looked remarkably like Hogwarts. Astoria then looked around. "Where's his father?" "He's not in the picture." Hermione said firmly "I'm surprised the Weaslys let him get away with that, family being so important to them you know." "O isn't Ron's. He's Harry's... That would be why they don't care." Hermione said hesitantly. What if they told Harry where she was? Would he come for O? Would he even care? "That's unexpected. How did that happen?" Hermione was hesitant she had really just met them for the first time, but they had treated her better than her supposed friends had. So she told Astoria her story. "How awful for you, I can't imagine doing it alone. Blaise is such a great dad. I don't know where I would be without him. How do you do it?" "My parents help a lot. They were part of the reason I moved here not France."

Astoria smiled marvelously "Hermione you are such a wonderful person. I would love it if we could walk away from today as friends." Hermione was delighted at the idea of friends. All her co workers were a bit older than her and harder than she thought to make a good friendly connection with. "That would be great! But I don't really think I'd like to go back to London any time soon or even at all really." Hermione said excitedly then slightly dejected. "Oh that won't be an issue. This vacation is really Blaise being wooed by an American Quidditch league. He was already 50% of the way on board before we fooed but he wants them to sweeten the pot…more money to take care of Prometheus, maybe a house." Hermione noticed O and Prometheus were getting fussy and looked at the time. It was defiantly nap time. She and Astoria exchanged contact information and promised to get in touch in the next few days for a play date.

When Hermione got home O had already fallen asleep so she tucked him in his bed and went to the kitchen to get some tea. She was so happy to have someone other than her parents to talk to. The fact that Astoria was another mom was even better. She had been wonderfully surprised by who they had become and just how nice they were. Blaise had been amazing with the children and Astoria was such a smart witch. It was nice to be around intellectual equals. With that thought she decided to get a small nap in before O woke up. She went into the living room and curled up on the couch wrapping a throw blanket around her. She was more tired than she thought, because she dozed right off.

 **Authors note: No Draco yet boys and girls. But I promise the next chapter will have plenty. :)**


	3. BBQ fun for everyone

**Chapter three**

 **Barbeque fun for everyone**

The rest of the night and the next few days flew by and soon it was the weekend. Hermione woke up wound up and ready to do something. She went to the store after O woke up and got all the things she would need for a good American barbeque. Then she contacted Astoria by foo and asked if they would like dinner tonight. They graciously accepted and asked if it would be ok if they brought a few extra people. Hermione said the more the merrier. She then got O settled with some puff cereal and baby food and began cooking. She was so incredibly excited. They had seemed to hit it off so well the other day that Hermione couldn't wait to talk to Astoria and even Blaise again. She hadn't realized how much she missed talking to people her own age.

By the time everything was done Hermione realized she had only 30 minutes to get her and O ready. She put the food in the oven to keep warm and got O in shorts and a cute tank. Then she cast a few hair styling and makeup charms before she put on jeans and a flowing purple baby doll shirt. Not even a minute after she had finished did she hear a knock on her door. She straightened her hair one last time and then went to answer the door.

The fist thing she saw when she opened the door was Astoria, Blaise and Prometheus…Then she saw the three other people she had agreed to having as guests…Daphne was there with her hand intertwined with Theodore Nott and lastly was Draco Malfoy. Had she really agreed to let Draco in her home with her son? Why hadn't she asked who the friends were? Why had she so readily agreed? If she was honest with herself she knew it was because she was lonely.

She smiled at Astoria and Blaise "Come on in guys" she backed away and then walked to the kitchen to set the food out while making sure O was within her sight. She had barbeque chicken, corn on the cob, baked potatoes, a tray of strawberries and kiwi, and a cherry pie. She also had wine and firewhisky just for the adults.

Astoria asked if Hermione could show her to the bathroom. Once they were out of earshot of the others Astoria asked Hermione "Are you really ok with the extra guests?" Hermione whispered "Astoria I'm not going to lie I'm a bit uncomfortable that Draco's here. He treated me pretty badly in the past." "I know Hermione and I'm sorry for that. He's sorry for it too. He's changed just like me and Blaise. Please give him a chance." Hermione sighed "I suppose that's not too much to ask. Here's the bathroom." Astoria smiled "I didn't really need the bathroom. I just wanted to see how you were." Hermione smiled at just how much Astoria cared.

The two walked back to the others and Hermione was surprised to find Draco and Blaise playing with the children. He was doing well with O. They had his blocks building them into a big house which O would then promptly knock down and laugh just for Draco to build it up again for him. Daphne and Theo walked over to Hermione when she and Astoria entered the room, handing her a gift bag. "We are sorry we tagged along and intruded, but thought a bottle of wine and a small toy for Octavius might be a good peace offering." Hermione smiled at the gesture, opening the bag to pull out the toy they got for O "That was very thoughtful of you both. Thank you. O will love this… green and silver quidditch player… Oh! He even has his own broom." Theo smiled proudly "I picked it out! It's a Slytherin Quidditch player and it even fly's!" She wasn't sure how she felt about it being Slytherin, but she did love how thoughtful they had been.

Suddenly Draco stood up and snapped his fingers. A large gift bag appeared on the floor and he picked it up and stiffly handed it to Hermione. Hermione was stunned it took her a minuet to grab the bag from him. "Thank you" she said quietly, and then looked in the bag. There was a huge shimmering green dragon with Octavius' name on the chest. The dragon was twice O's size and absolutely stunning for a stuffed animal. "Way to show us up Draco!" said Theo "Wow…This is too much. It must have been more than I make in a paycheck. I can't accept this Malfoy…" Draco finally made eye contact with her for the first time that evening. His eyes bore into her; it felt almost like he could see her soul. Hermione felt a shiver crawl up her spine. After what seemed an eternity of them just staring, Draco finally broke the silence. "It's the least I can do. Considering I have so much to make up for. I was rather jealous of your friendship in school. All I had was Blaise. I treated you poorly and there's no excuse for that. I apologize." Hermione looked at him stunned, unsure of exactly what to say. "I understand if you don't accept my apology, I was a complete git when we were in school." Draco continued, breaking Hermione out of her trance. "I do…I forgive you. I was just surprised." Hermione said. "So you'll keep the dragon then?" Draco asked. All Hermione could do was laugh "Yes, O can keep it." "Good, the scales change colors so as his favorite color changes they can too." "Thank you. He seems to already like it." Said Hermione as she noticed O hadn't taken his eyes off it since it had been revealed. She sat it down next to him and O immediately began chewing on the dragons paw. "Well" Hermione said "Who's hungry? Plates are here… " She pointed to the end of the counter. "Along with plastic silverware; Firewhisky is by the fridge and wine is in the fridge. Help yourselves."

Everyone proceeded to eat and a few drinks later everyone loosened up and began telling stories. Daphne and Theo recounted how when they first met he had teased her mercilessly because she had big ears. She then grew her hair out to cover them up. It wasn't till 6th year that Theo finally got the nerve to apologize and ask her out. They had been dating ever since.

Blaise first noticed Astoria when she was in her 5th year. As Blaise says it was love at first sight. He soon began carrying her book everywhere for her even to the point of being late for class. She eventually gave in and the pair began a secret relationship, because she was promised to Draco. The end of that year Astoria became pregnant and that effectively got her out of her engagement. Not that Draco was upset he wanted his friends to be happy.

Draco talked about how he was considering expanding Malfoy Enterprises to America but that he would have to move to America at least temporarily. He was considering it more and more with Blaise more than likely moving to America himself.

Hermione talked mostly about O and a little about working at the prep school. The night wore on the children went to sleep and the adults finally realized how tired they were. "I suppose we should head to our hotel the night seems to have gotten away from us." said Astoria finally. "Perhaps you and O would like to join us for a Quidditch match tomorrow?" Inquired Blaise. "That would be lovely. Thank you." Everyone walked out the door leaving Hermione momentarily alone with Draco. He intently stared at Hermione before saying playfully. "See you tomorrow Granger." With a wink making Hermione blush and then he to was gone. Hermione was very confused. Why had she blushed? Why had HE been able to make her blush? Even Ron had never made her feel like this. Like someone finally saw her not just her big brain. Or who they wanted her to be. She felt like she could be herself with no restraint no judgment…something if she admitted it to herself she never felt with Ron Harry or Ginny. Hermione was exhausted. She decided she had spent enough time thinking. She needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking for a Beta reader to proof read my chapters before I submit them. Grammar is the main reason but I do still end up with some spelling mistakes. My old proof reader has been busy. so it makes getting up chapters difficult. if you would be interested please message me.**


End file.
